Habromania
by katsuki-baka
Summary: Was this what others called a twist of fate?


I found this when i was cleaning my desktop and I decided "why not upload it on to ff" so i did~

Warning: Character death

* * *

Crap.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Was this what others called a twist of fate?

Was this something that not even the Al Sarman could control?

Judal smirked, wand in hand whist gliding in the air, looking for his targets.

This was the chaos he had always spoken of. The kind that made his blood race, sent shivers down his spine, piqued his insatiable need for destruction! Something that no one could control…The small giggle he had tried to keep under control manifested itself in a rather loud chuckle. However it didn't last very long. This was a serious battle. Serious enough to make him _temporarily_join sides with the kid, his stupid candidate and his favorite play toy, the idiot king. Well that would be quite a stretch; they weren't exactly helping each other out, they just weren't fighting each other at the moment.

And what were they fighting; a couple of the byproducts of misfortune and the Al Sarman who completely lost any form of rational thinking. He was up against two particular, ones whom should feel much honored that he even remembers their names, Amantia and Bahamut. The two were not much older than the magi but they were going to be quite a handful. The former secreted poison and breathes it while the latter could liquefy things he touched. As of now Amantia sneaking around somewhere far below and Baha was swimming in the deep inside the sand. Yeah. That's not fair.

Now where were those little fuckers?

Judal was not a patient man. Why wait when you wanted to have it now?

"_**Sarg Arsarros!**_" He pointed his wand towards the ground. Hopefully one of them would hit its mark.

"Keep in mind that we're on the same side as of now and some of your _allies_ on the ground." Sinbad called out from below.

"Nope~" The teen floated down closer to his ice spears, feet never touching the ground. He looked as though he hadn't hit anyone but that was until he heard a loud screech coming from his left. Bingo. He shot towards the direction the noise had come from, not yet attacking but ready to do so. When he got there he faced one problem however; there was no body in sight. Oh ho~ someone had been hit though, badly. Blood coated the ice and the remains of a frozen arm were left behind. He also noted how the ice that was tarnished in blood was dissolving a bit which meant he had hit Amantia.

Judal grinned.

She was still near by and he knew it. He wasn't in the mood to play hide-and-go-seek again.

"_**Dorag Akubei"**_He summoned a torrent of flames from his wand and cast his arm in random directions, devouring all the ice in sight. He preferred not to use fire magic since it was rather…distasteful and could never compare to his awesome ice magic! Any sign of ice was gone and just a couple feet ahead was a slightly startled and bleeding Amantia. She hissed at him. Judal flashed a smile in return.

"_**Naki bara**_" She bolted towards him, a red flower-shape with a sickle at the end sprouted from her arm.

"_**Kori Tanken!**_"was Judal's counter. Twenty or so dragger-shaped ices were thrown at her. She evaded them efficiently, lunging her arm forward only to be blocked by his bolg.

Checkmate. "_**Sarg Ararros**_"

She hollered as she felt every spear pierce into her body, puncturing all her organs before pinning her to a wall to die. He didn't notice some of her saliva landing on him. He was too preoccupied basking in his victory.

Judal had forgotten about his other company. But, Bahamut didn't forget about him. In an instant, he emerged from the sand behind the ravenette.

"_**Gyorui kosho**_"

Fuck!

Judal didn't have enough time to react. His bolg was completely useless at the moment. Crimson eyes widened. A gasp escaped his lips as a searing pain entered in his abdomen, twisting and tearing things he didn't even want to think about.

He couldn't let it end like this.

"_**Kori yamarashi**_" A hallow ball with numerous amounts of spikes enveloped him. Bahamut was on the other side and hearing his putrid screams was satisfying.

Judal tried to cover his wound. However he knew it was hopeless. His vision was blurring as he let his shield crumble around him, letting the now mangled body drop to the ground, lifeless. The magi didn't care. He took a tentative step forward, feeling his legs start to tremble. The pain was becoming too much to bear. He could barely hold himself up. He tottered to a wall, placing his free hand on it for some support and stumbled on.

Something was wrong.

There was no sound.

Was the fighting all over?

Or was this the first sign of death?

Judal would've smirked at thought but he was already tired.

Somehow he found himself in a garden full of blooming flowers. They were so out of place compared to all the ruins that surrounds them or maybe he was the one out of place. When he did he become so introspective on pointless things like this? It was useless asking himself that kind of question.

"Heh." His legs decided this was a great place to give out and no matter how much he willed himself to get up, he couldn't.

"Judal" He heard that annoying hag calling out for him. He didn't answer but she managed to find him. And she brought company; kid, king stupid and king stupid's nanny. As a dying man, could he kindly request them to leave him the fuck alone? He didn't want to hear anything like "You deserved this" or "I hope you suffer". What kind of fucker honestly would?

"Leave." His voice was raspy and definitely didn't sound threatening at all..

No one heeded his demand. Instead, they all circled around him and sat down; the old hag had taken the liberty of placing his head her lap. Weirdo.

"Goodbye, Judal." Each of them said, adding their own comments right after, strangely enough they were rather pleasant comments. As each of them spoke, he could see the black on his rukh chipping off. Whenever Judal thought about death, he always thought of it as a sad and lonely thing; something cold and unwanted. He wasn't feeling any of that actually. He was…happy…possibly the happiest he's ever been in a while.

His eyes were getting heavy as something wet slid down his cheeks.

Was he actually crying?

_How pathetic_ was his last thought before closing his eyes entirely.

.

.

.

Once his eyes were closed, something odd happened. Every flower started decaying; Aladdin, Sinbad, and Ja'far crumbled into sand. Everything around Judal was gone.

* * *

A/N: I realize the last bit might not make sense but remember how Amanita spit on him? Yeah, that was a poison that causes hallucinations that i took the liberty to call: habromania. I didn't know how to add this part so i'll put it here.

Habromania means delusions of happiness.

Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed it C8


End file.
